maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 April 2015
05:07 Dang it. :P 05:07 Not anymore. 05:07 You beat me to it. 05:07 RANGIIIEEEEEE… <3 05:07 ... 05:07 I'll just crash your Windows version instead. 05:08 NO. 05:08 ^ 05:08 You naughty, naughty bot... 05:08 BOTH OF YOU! 05:08 Codi, go to your file folder. 05:09 No. 05:09 how dare you Rangerbot. 05:09 * Little Codec hacks KC's profile playlist 05:10 ADDICTED TO A MEMORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY… 05:10 That's not your song, Codi. 05:10 if you had Ubanatu You would not have this problem now would you? 05:10 :| 05:10 But KC… 05:11 …you didn't found the Zedd Wiki. :D 05:11 So what? 05:11 Technically, it's not YOUR wiki. 05:11 Yeah, she got voted in because she was awesome. 05:12 unlike you. 05:12 (unamused) 05:12 @Rangerbot 05:12 Shut up Rangerboy. 05:12 I have had enough of you. 05:13 MY NAME IS RANGERBOT!!! 05:13 KC, would you like me to tell Planie here about…your initial confusion over Zedd's gender? :P 05:13 ... 05:13 What? 05:13 Don't you remember? 05:13 For about a month… 05:14 Robots remember everything.... 05:14 …you thought HE was FEMALE. xD 05:14 Well, it was hard to tell. 05:14 Because the singer was a SHE! 05:15 This girl? 05:15 Yeah. 05:15 She pwetty. <3 05:15 (unamused) 05:16 You're seriously beginning to scare me, Codi. 05:16 :D 05:16 You're welcome. 05:16 I don't even know what to say to you anymore. 05:17 Goodbye for now. 05:17 * ShadowBobcat10 found you guys 05:17 Oh, hi! o/ 05:17 \o 05:17 Just fooling around with our random alternative accounts. :P 05:17 glad you could make it. 05:18 I didn't bookmark this wiki. silly me 05:18 Me either lol 05:18 :P 05:18 Just the fanon wiki. 05:18 lol! :P so... what's you guys' favorite color? 05:18 * KCCreations likes silver for some reason 05:19 :P 05:19 I like blue and being random 05:19 GOSH DANGIT CODI! QUIT THAT! 05:19 sliver's cool. maybe my second favorite color. 05:19 I couldn't resist. :P 05:19 hi little codec! 05:19 \o 05:19 little codec, do you have a fav color? 05:19 I'm controlling the account from mobile right now. 05:20 Emerald. 05:20 :) \ 05:20 She doesn't usually act like this. 05:20 * KCCreations glares at Little Codec 05:20 that's a cool color. I have a friend named Emerald. 05:20 * ShadowBobcat10 forgives little codec 05:20 Yaaaaay… <3 05:21 <3 05:21 What about me? 05:21 * Little Codec gives Shadow a hug 05:21 you're cool too 05:21 Do I get a hug? 05:21 * Little Codec gives Rangie a hug 05:21 * ShadowBobcat10 gives rangerbot a hug 05:21 group hug! 05:21 * KCCreations joins the group hug 05:22 (y) 05:22 Kc. you failed. 05:22 * ShadowBobcat10 approves 05:22 xD 05:22 @Ranger 05:22 comeon! 05:22 Failed what? 05:22 what does xD mean? 05:22 Laughing like a maniac. 05:22 Remember what you said earlier? 05:22 :) 05:22 About RB and Codec? 05:23 being cool? 05:23 And Wikipedia? 05:23 Yeas(?) 05:23 *Yes 05:23 Oh. 05:23 * ShadowBobcat10 is confused 05:24 It's complicated. 05:24 okay. Wikipedia? 05:24 A while ago... 05:24 KCCreations 05:24 You want to take Little Codec on a trip to see Wikipedia's source code. 05:24 Well, NOT GONNA HAPPEN. 05:24 You failed KC, Codec just gave RB a hug. 05:24 xD 05:24 Don't even start.... 05:25 But she's still not going on that trip. (unamused) 05:25 Awwww… ;( 05:25 .... 05:25 guys, hugs are awesome. still, I got a headache looking at some of Wikipedia's templates. 05:25 o_O 05:25 Right now, this chat is the most insane it's ever been. 05:25 :P 05:25 @Shadow: Same. 05:25 Too many rules, too. 05:26 insane is what I am. sorry. 05:26 Wikipedia:User:Rider ranger47 05:26 rules, WHAT RULES? 05:26 "The requested page title was invalid, empty, or an incorrectly linked inter-language or inter-wiki title. It may contain one or more characters that can't be used in titles." @Ranger 05:26 hmmm 05:26 @Shadow: They have rules on Wikipedia about EVERYTHING. 05:26 It's like Wikia... 05:26 ...but 10x as strict. 05:26 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Rider_ranger47 05:27 what about HAVING FUN ON CHAT? Is that allowed? 05:27 No lol 05:27 Help channel only. 05:27 @Ranger: 05:28 "This user is interested in aviation." 05:28 Hence the avatar. :P 05:28 Yep. 05:28 hey, planes are boss. 05:28 There are no avatars on Wikipedia. 05:28 I mean here. 05:28 And ohhhhhhh... 05:28 WHAAAAA? 05:29 On on site chat 05:29 *no 05:29 oh. 05:29 No blogs 05:29 No commenting 05:29 no message walls 05:29 Just very strict editing. 05:29 yes. 05:29 whaaaaa? how could you live without constructive commenting? 05:29 But, of course, I have no way of knowing what that's like. 05:29 oh, they still have talk pages. 05:30 I've never edited Wikipedia. :D 05:30 there are talk pages. 05:30 I did a bit of anonymous editing. don't have an account there. 05:30 I'm actually afraid to edit it. 05:30 True fact. 05:31 Ah, cluebot. The famous Wikipedia Anti-vandal bot. 05:31 Rider ranger47, do you live on the east coast of the united states of America? 05:31 Close, why? 05:31 No wait 05:31 your local time on your Wikipedia page gave me a hint. 05:32 It did? Oh well. 05:32 You know the time zones? 05:33 yeah. and my friend google knows them better than I do. 05:33 lol 05:33 And your global masthead used to say, "I live in the Southeastern U.S" 05:33 :P 05:33 Or something like that. 05:33 Yep. 05:34 Then it said the Glade 05:34 then I took it down. 05:34 WHERE'S MY STACHE, KC?!?! 05:34 ... 05:34 Wow. 05:34 i guess you never know what hints you drop. 05:34 That was random. 05:34 I don't know what you're referring to, Codi. 05:34 ??? 05:35 This, perhaps? 05:35 Oh, NEVERMIND!!! 05:35 Goodbye, Codi. 05:35 :( what'd she do? 05:35 Stuff. :P 05:35 NOOO! CODEC 05:36 Deal with it, Rangerbot. (unamused) 05:36 lol 05:36 Persistent disruption of chat. 05:36 THAT'S what she did. :P 05:36 @Rangerbot do you like Little Codec 05:36 ? 05:36 1, 1, 2, 3, 05:36 you know...L-L-O-V-E. 05:37 Not a good question... 05:37 That was a random song I found once. :P 05:37 @Rider ranger47 what's a rogue admin? 05:37 I'm not going to answer that... 05:37 on Wikipedia, that is 05:37 Read the linkked page. 05:37 *linked 05:39 am i still away? the chat hacks are buggy 05:40 Lol. @Ranger 05:40 No. 05:41 @shadow 05:41 aha? 05:42 @Ranger what's up. 05:42 Well, i have to go now. See you later. 2015 04 19